Flippy's Adventures
by Flippy's Adventures
Summary: The story the Famous toon's Toontastic life! Starting at 16 laff.
1. Chapter 1: An Adventure

Hello toons! It's me! Flippy!

Are you excited? I am! "But why should we be excited?" you ask? Because! I'm going to tell my life story! From when I was a young toon, to growing up, all the way to how I got into office in the first place! Please bear with me, it'll be long, but it will be enjoyable!

Flippy's Life: A story of a valiant toon.

Chapter 1: An adventure.

"Today is the toontastic day!" Flippy shouted, "The day I get to 16 laff!"

"Yes now flippy dear, please take care." Said Flippy's Mother,

"Yes mother."

"Well, as long as you understand, the cogs are dangerous, you know that, I know that, they're not easy, you have to complete tasks for other toons as well, you can't just go off and do whatever, this is a job you're talking about"

"Well, I guess."

"Be sure to pack some gags, you only have a 20 gag pack, that was the only one I could afford, so it'll have to do, you only have cupcakes and flowers, so how hard could that be?"

"Alright, thanks"

"We'll see you soon, be sure to write!"

"Okay!" And as Flippy left the building, tears built up in his eyes, he wouldn't see his mother for a long time, but he would be a full-grown toon! The excitement fought back the tears as he walked out of the building, full of pride, after all, he could become the best toon ever! So he walked out into the big world, he did the tutorial 6 laff points earlier, so he had a general idea of the cogs difficulty, it would be a cake walk! So the first thing flippy did would be to go to the trolley to earn some jellybeans, his mother never let him on the trolley, because she considered it 'Dangerous' or 'under rewarding' but he had to earn some money, after all, he'd have to buy things for himself, so he would get on the trolley, and he was in for a surprise.

As he exited the trolley, he was shocked how- how easy it was, it wasn't dangerous or under rewarding at all! It was actually simple and fun! His mother had just been trying to keep him safe, but he loved the trolley! He would use it to earn jellybeans, so he had the jellybeans, now to go to Toon HQ.

When he arrived at the Toon Headquarters, a giant telescope with one, big eye stared at him, the loud speaker made a 'PSST' sound and then stated,

"A cog invasion has begun!" He heard it loud and clear, then waited to hear what kind of cogs,

"Spin Doctors have taken over Toontown!" and with a sad conclusion, he knew he would have to wait to do anything on the streets, he was trapped, and he knew it, it was upsetting, very upsetting, but he proceeded into the HQ, it was marvelous! He saw a top toons board, which was for toons that took down the most cog buildings in a day, he saw blueprints on a chalkboard for several creations, and he saw a barren room, with science stuff, and a weird boiler like thing that had a yellow dot, maybe the automatic banana peeler, then a big hole in the wall, shaped like an ape or a monkey, and as he saw it he thought _I better not question what went on in there_, and he walked over to a Task Giver, as his mother called them, they gave people toontasks to do, he walked up to a tall, skinny, Yellow dog,

"Uh, hello, I'm here for my first toontask." Flippy said,

"Please select the task you would like to do." Said the HQ Officer,

"But there is only one task, sir."

"Yes exactly! You need to talk to Honey Haha to determine what gag track you want to train in!"

"Alright, is there anything to do before that?"

"Honey Haha's building is 'The Laugin' Place' on Silly Street!"

"Okay, thank you, sir"

"Have a good day!" and Flippy walked out of the building, first stop, Honey Haha!

As he walked out of the Toon HQ he heard a loud 'PSST' again, he waited to hear the news,

"The cog invasion has ended!"

"The toons have saved the day again!" Flippy sighed a sigh of relief, he could walk down the street with normal cogs on it, instead of the big spin doctors, those things were scary, and large, but he knew now the worst he would see is a Double Talker, He shivered, the Double Talker was always level 3, and it had two faces, it was a miniature version of the Two-Face, so he thought it unpleasant to see one, but he had not a second to waste, he had to get to Honey Haha's Building, so he walked on over, he looked up, and saw a sign, it said 'Silly Street' so it was the street he was looking for, he was excited, his first toontask was here! On this very street! So he was on his way.

He walked down the street, not expecting a cog to show up, his mother always walked on the sidewalk with him, he wanted to use the road, it was wider, so he could jump and run all he wanted, but around the corner he jumped straight into a cog, his first battle, that was going to be hard, he realized he had encountered a Cold Caller, the easiest cog ever! It was a level 2 but what of it? He could beat it! The cog then said "This caller always collects." And the battle was on! He started the battle by throwing a cupcake, it hit, but the dot on the cog's chest only turned yellow, it took 4 damage, the cog used Pound Key, it took 2 laff points from him, it hurt, but he had 14 laff left! He used a squirting flower next, it took 3 damage from the cog, that meant it had 5 left, the cog used Hot Air, it missed, and he remained at 14 laff, he threw a cupcake at him, he was now blinking red, 1 more damage point and the cog would be rid of for good! The cog used Double Talk, it hit and took 3 laff points, he was down to 11 laff, he used Squirting flower again, it missed, and the cog proceeded to hit him with Hot air, it took 4 laff, he was at 7 laff, he tried squirting flower again, it missed again, the cog used Double talk again, it hit and he was at 4 laff left, he used a cupcake and finally hit, he beat the cog, as it spun around, angrily, then crouched down and its head burst off, the cog exploding its mechanical parts, he had won his first cog battle! But he had taken a beating; he need to get to Honey Haha's as quickly as possible!

He arrived at the building 'The Laughin' Place' it was a sight to behold, he would complete his first toontask here, so he walked in, Honey Haha saw him and said

"Hello, you must be here for your toontask am I right? Well, you need to pick which gag track you will train in."

"Yes, how did you know I was going to be here for that?"

"Well toons are told to come here a lot, so it wasn't a surprise, say what is your name anyway?"

"Flippy, Ma'am"

"Oh, I know your mom well, she is the most polite and caring person I've ever met, I helped her with her gag choice."

"Cool, thanks for sharing" and Flippy smiled,

"So, when you are ready to decide come back here and choose, in the mean time, you may want to heal up at the Playground, there are ice cream cones there, they're very helpful in healing!"

"Thank you Ma'am."

"You're welcome, Flippy" and as Flippy left the building, he knew he had a serious choice on his hands, but how would he choose, by what looked best, by what did the most damage, by what was easiest to train? He would consider while looking for the fabled Ice Cream Cones.

(A/N how did you enjoy Chapter 1? And how excited are you for Chapter 2? Flippy's adventures get even better in Chapter 2, Ice Cream Cones, Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream Cones

Chapter 2: Ice Cream Cones

Flippy was walking back to the playground from his rough encounter with the cogs, he took a beating that was certain, but what did Honey Haha mean when she said Ice Cream Cones, did she mean there was some sort of toony thing to do to recover, or just legitimate ice cream, he'd have time to ponder over that later, for now, he just had to get back to Toontown Central.

He made it back to Toontown Central to find toons lined up by the Gazebo, something was going on, from what it appeared, there were two toons standing there, they had a logo above their heads, it was a whistle, Flippy was mesmerized by it, the two toons names were Toon Trooper Tom, and Toon Trooper Tycho, a Monkey and a Dog, the toons were lined up, and then all of a sudden they threw jellybeans up into the air, and every toon in the near proximity was 1000 jellybeans richer, but he had no time for that, he needed the ice cream cones, while he looked for them, there were chants such as, "MORE BEANS!" and "THANK YOU FOR THE BEANS, TOON TROOPERS!" those toons obviously had much more laff than Flippy, but he was alright with that, as he found his first Ice Cream Cone, "An ice cream cone" Flippy said, "Just what I've been looking for" but then a smaller Dog came running in and grabbed it, he regained 3 laff points, "Gosh darnit!" Flippy Shouted, "That was mine!" and he proceeded to chase the small toon, but that toon got away, Flippy was disappointed, but that was short lived as he found another in quick succession, he collected it, having already gained a few points, he was up to 7 before he collected the ice cream cone, so he was at 10 laff points, he needed 6 more.

After Flippy found the necessary amount of ice cream, he waltzed on over to find a building by the schoolhouse, it said 'Toon Parties' he walked up to the stairs and instantly, the Party Planners came up and helped him "How may I help you?" said Party Planner Polly, "I need to find out how to find a party to go to" Flippy said, "Oh that's easy, you walk up to the stair, and a screen pops up to show you what parties are available!" "Okay thank you," "You're welcome." And Flippy proceeded to walk to the stairs, as he did, a screen popped up, it was spectacular! He quickly chose one of the top parties, hosted by a toon Named Noisy Corky Cheezyboing, who appeared to be a red mouse, the party had everything, cannons, tug of war, trampolines, everything was there, and it was awesome, the party host approached him with a warm smile, "Hi! I'm Noisy Corky Cheezyboing, but just call me Corky for short!" Said Corky,

"Hi, I'm Flippy." Flippy said,

"Pleased to meet you Flippy!"

"Pleased to meet you too, Corky!" and then Flippy started partying.

Flippy left the party with a large smile, the host and guests had all been kind, even though they all had almost 100 more laff points than he did, so he had partied, now what? Flippy went to the fishing pond, he used his Jellybeans to find new species of fish, it was really fun, he had found at least ten species, so he talked to the fisherman, "Hey, I'd like to trade in my fish for some beans," Flippy said, "Are you sure you want to trade in the fish?" Said Fisherman Freddy, "Yes I'm sure."

"Wow! You got 13 new species of fish, that deserves a laff boost and a trophy!" And then, with a sudden burst of excitement, Flippy gained a laff point, and was now 17 laff points.

Flippy was walking to Honey Haha's 'The Laughin' Place' again, he made up his mind on what gag he was going to choose, he didn't encounter cogs on the way, so it was easy, he walked in the door and she knew exactly why he was there, "So, will you choose Sound, or Toon-Up?" She said to Flippy, "I choose... Toon-Up" Flippy said with absolute confidence in his decision, "Okay, you can now collect tasks for Gag Track Training, you can obtain them once you complete them." And those words made Flippy happier than ever before, for the first time, he would be able to get a new gag track! But of course he had to train for It, so he went to collect his task from the Toon HQ on the street, this time, he was greeted by a tall, cream, duck, "Hello, Flippy, please select a toontask!" Said the HQ Officer, "For gag track training task #1, can I take defeat a Pencil Pusher for that?" Flippy said, "Sure!" and Flippy headed out, taking his first gag training task from the Toon HQ.

Flippy headed over to Goofy's Gag shop to be greeted by Clerk Clara, a Red Rabbit, "Please select the gags you would like to buy," She said, "I'd like 3 Cupcakes, and 3 Squirting Flowers." Flippy said, "Here you go!" It cost him 1 jellybean a gag, 1 Jellybean! That was the best deal you could get, 1 jellybean for a gag. He left the building to find some other toons shouting things like "Gameshow! WIN PRIZES!" and "DATING SHOW! FIND YOUR SOULMATE!" silly and weird things like that, Toons don't need to date, and gameshows are just silly. So he walked past them, he needed to find a Pencil Pusher.

(A/N So how did you like Chapter 2? Was it toony enough for you? Sorry it was so short but there really wasn't much more I could do with this chapter, maybe next chapter I'll try for 2000 words, how does that sound? Sounds great you say? Sweet, see you next time, with Chapter 3!)

Chapter 3: Gag Training


End file.
